True Love
by Shadow14
Summary: Touya and Yukito have gone their separate ways, from having a great friendship, to not being friends at all. What will Touya's reaction be when Sakura and Yukito fall in love? Read, and you'll find out...


True Love (Sakura's P.O.V.)  
  
Note: I've used all the Japanese names, rather than the dull, and otherwise pointless English names ^~  
  
Note: Sou= Okay  
Hai= Yes  
Iie= No  
Gomen= Sorry  
Gomenasai= I'm so sorry  
Arigato= Thank you  
Aishiteru= I love you  
Itsumademo= Forever  
Author's Note: This makes no sense, but in this fic, Sakura and Yukito are the same age ^^.  
  
  
(Section 1)  
  
The Dream Card had gotten loose, making I, Sakura Kinimoto, fall into a deep slumber. I was dreaming of my older brother, Touya Kinimoto. You see, the Mirror Card told me what happened while I was capturing the Cloud Card, not so long ago. I was wondering why Touya never told me that he had the ability to see the Spirits of the Netherworld. I saw an illusion, of my brother, standing near a tree. He was telling me about his ability.  
  
"Dear sister of mine, there's something I've never told you, but I've worked up the courage to tell you now," Touya said. "I'm a descendant of Clow Reed. I have the ability to talk to spirits, and I know what you are after, Sakura."  
  
"You............You know that I'm capturing the Clow Cards....?" I asked, appalled in my fluffy dream.  
  
"Yes, sister, I know. And I want you to know that when I see into the spirit world, I can see you capturing the Clow Cards," Touya began. "I know that you have a double, the Mirror Card, and that's who really pushed me down the cliff. I know that when you were sick, you went to capture the Cloud Card, leaving your double in bed sick. I know that wasn't you. I can always tell."  
  
"Bu-but how did you get your powers??? Surely, there must be a reason, Touya. You can tell me, you know. I'm your sister," I spoke. I leant against the tree, and looked up at him. "Tell me now, Touya."  
  
"Ha....Well, a long time ago, when I was about your age, Clow Reed spoke to me through a dream. He told me that soon the time would come when I could see all the unknown," Touya said to me. "So, you see, the same thing happened to you, not so long ago. You were in the basement, and you found the legendary Clow Book. Only you were able to open it. Now, there's something else I must tell you, but don't be alarmed at what I have to say..."  
  
"Ok. Go on, please," I told him. I was sort of surprised at all of this. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what to think of all of it. Was I supposed to be mad? Happy? Sad? Possibly shocked, which I am feeling at this moment. I heard a sudden noise, and awoke with a start.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up, squirt!!" came the voice of Touya.  
  
"AHH!!!!!! GET BACK!!!!!!!" I yelled, and realized it was only my brother. "Oh dear.....I'm sorry, Touya."  
  
"Ha! I knew it! I know what you were dreaming about, Sakura, sister of mine," he said. "You know about my ability, and I was about to tell you about..."  
  
"You were about to tell me about......about what??" I asked. "You mentioned that there was something important you had to tell me, and that I shouldn't be alarmed at what you were about to say...."  
  
"Correct," Touya stated. "I was about to tell you about.......about Dad..."  
  
"Dad?? What about him??" I asked, anxiously.  
  
"Dad has an ability, too, Sakura," Touya said. "But I'm not so sure of what his ability is. Maybe it's something along the lines of what I can do. All I know is, he has a secret ability, and he knows Clow Reed, personally."   
  
"How does he know Clow Reed...??" I asked, impatiently. "And tell me what his ability is!!"  
  
"There is naught I can say or tell, for I have long since forgotten how he knows Clow Reed," Tauya replied. "Terribly sorry, young sister of mine."  
  
"Why are you acting so nice to me, Touya?" asked Sakura. "You never call me anything besides, 'squirt.'"  
  
"I know, Sakura, but you are going through a time where you need all the help you can get. You're turning 19 it's time I started acting nicer to you. You're growing up, maturing, this means I must be more considerate, for you are no longer a lil' kid," Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Well, thanks, Touya," I said. "But I'm used to you calling me squirt, so you can keep calling me that if you'd like."  
  
"Not necessary," he replied with a smile. "What say you and I go out for some ice cream with Yukito? Or, shall I say, Yue..."  
  
"You know that Yukito is Yue?!" I gasped. "I had no clue you knew his secret."  
  
"Indeed, I do," he replied, yet again with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, I'll get my rollerblades, and you can go get your bike set up to see Yue.....or, Yukito, I mean," I blushed. I went to go get my rollerblades on. Touya got his bike ready, and, of course, some snacks for Yukito. Afterall, he's ALWAYS hungry. Or, so it seems. Whenever Touya and I see him, he's stuffing his face with food! Be it carrots, tuna sandwich, or chocolate, he's always eating something.  
  
"Are you ready, Sakura?" Touya asked.  
  
"Be there in a minute!!" I replied. I got all my gear on, and hopped off the front porch. "Touya! Wait up!"  
  
"Catch me if you can, squirt!!" Touya called as he sped away from sight.  
  
"TOUY-AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I whined after him. "PLEEEEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!!!"  
  
"Too bad! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Touya snickered.  
  
"Touya! Don't do that to poor old Sakura!" Yukito's voice came. "Sakura, are you alright, sweetie?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Umm, yeah....I'm alright, thanks."  
  
"That's good, I'm glad. Now, Touya, I ought to smack you right about now...!" Yukito yelled. He raised his fist.....But, decided it'd be childish of him to do such a thing. "Nevermind. That would be utterly foolish."  
  
'Oh, wow. He's so more mature than my brother!!! No wonder I like him so much...' I thought to myself. Just then, Touya pushed me over and I lost balance. "OUCH!!!!"  
  
"Touya!! What on earth did you do that for?!" Yukito scowled at him.  
  
"Oh, well...It was an accident. She got in the way of my hand," Touya smirked.  
  
"That's it! If you're going to be this way, Sakura and I are going to the ice cream parlor on our own, you.......you......big bully!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Touya shouted back. Yukito helped me up and took me back home-Touya ended up causing me to scrape my knee when he pushed me over. Luckily, it was nothing that Yukito couldn't handle.   
  
'Oh my gosh! He's holding my HAND!!!!' I thought. This was SO exciting!!! It's the first time Yukito actually stood up for me, and walked away from Touya. I was so happy that he made the choice to come with me!!  
  
"Do you need help walking, Sakura? That looks like a pretty nasty cut you got there," Yukito said.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll be fine," I smiled. I started to walk when....OOF! I fell over....  
  
"Oh, Sakura.....Let me help you," Yukito insisted. "We'd better get you home and disinfect that cut of yours. Here, hop on."  
  
"Who.....me??" I asked.  
  
"Yes, you! Get on my shoulders. I'll carry you home and stay with you until your Dad comes."  
  
"Thanks, Yukito. I'm surprised you're actually doing this.....Seeing as how you usually just hang out with my older brother instead," I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well, lately he's been getting to be more and more of a bully against you. And since you're still young, I figure, why not? I might as well help out before I start getting old!"  
  
"Oh, please! You're not getting old anytime soon! Afterall, you're only 18," I smiled. "Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon?"  
  
"Yeah, on the 14th. Why do you ask, Sakura?"  
  
"Just thinking if.....Maybe you, my brother and I could go out for pizza and ice cream to celebrate! Unless, of course, you think you're getting too old for that...."  
  
"Of course not! I'd be delighted to go out with you guys," Yukito smiled. "Besides, you know how much I love my food! Especially when I'm with friends!"  
  
"Say, Yukito....Do you remember your other half...?"  
  
"Other half?? Why Sakura, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Kero, you explain," I said as Kero plopped out of my backpack.   
  
"Well, Yukito. You are..."  
  
"ACK!!!!!!!! You can talk?!?!?!" Yukito got startled and almost dropped me.  
  
"Let me explain-You are Yue, I am Keroberos-Sakura is the Cardcaptor, capturing the Clow Cards, hai?"  
  
"Clow Cards....I...Hmm.....That sounds very familiar.....And Yue....I'm Yue??" Yukito asked.  
  
"Hai. That is correct," I answered. "And I............................................................................................"  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura??" Kero asked.   
  
"A CLOW CARD!!!!!!!" I shouted. "Yukito, free your mind, and let Yue appear..."  
  
Yukito shut his eyes. He carefully set me back on the ground, and was transforming. Soon, he was again Yue.  
  
"Sakura...Long time, no see," Yue said. "Now, which way is the Clow Card?"  
  
"To the left! It feels....Strong," I replied.  
  
"Strong.....Strong, how? As in, an Elemental Card?"  
  
"Hai! A very powerful Elemental Card!" I answered. "It feels like the....The....."  
  
"What?? What Card is it?" Kero asked impatiently.  
  
"It's..............The Black Moon Card!!!!!" I shouted.   
  
"Quick, Sakura....Release the wand!"  
  
"Oh, key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite.....RELEASE!" I shouted. That's how I release the magical staff of Clow Reed. "Fly Card! Release and dispel!" After I released the Fly Card, I decided to call my best friend, Madison, as she wouldn't want to miss this documentary. I dialled the number, and..  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo speaking!! Can I help you?"  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! It's Sakura!" I answered.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura!!!! What's up?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"About to capture a very strong Elemental Card..." I said happily. "I don't suppose you'd like to...videotape it with your new camera, would you?"  
  
"YES!!! I'll be right over!!" Tomoyo answered. She hung up the phone, and I waited for her, patiently. In about 10 minutes, Tomoyo arrived.   
  
"Over here, Tomoyo!" I shouted.  
  
"I see you've gotten ahead of things.....So, shall I ride with you, or with Kero?"  
  
"It's up to you, Tomoyo!" I smiled. "By the way, Kero, you'd better transform into your real form-In case, of course, I need any help capturing this Clow Card. I can sense it, it's terribly strong...."  
  
"Yes, I can sense it, too, Sakura...." Kero began, "And it's not far away....."  
  
"It's on the run!" I shouted. "Where is it going...?"  
  
"Hmm...I....I definitely got something....It seems as if it's trying to confuse us by throwing us of its track.....Don't let it distract you! This particular Clow Card has been known to be a trickster..." Kero said.   
  
"Kero, what do you mean by a trickster??" I asked.  
  
"It's been known to play tricks-Get on the Cardcaptor's nerves, if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Hmm...." Yue thought. "I'm sensing two magical forces around here....But how can that be!?"  
  
"You mean....two Clow Cards!??!!! I only sense one!!" I shouted.   
  
"Yes, indeed.....But, you are still working on all the sensing stuff...." Yue replied. "Allow me to explain something; You're still a novice when it comes to this Clow Card stuff. I, however, am related to Clow Reed, therefore having significant powers compared to yours....You still have a long way to go, Sakura."  
  
"But then.....What's the other Clow Card out there??" I asked. "I already know that one of them is the Black Moon Card, but what about the other one?? Is it like another Elemental Card, or what????"  
  
"......." Yue paused.  
  
"Answer me, Yue!" I demanded. "I AM your master, you know!!!!"  
  
"Sigh....But..." Yue shook his head. "........................"  
  
"Yue! You heard the kid! Tell her what the other card is!!!" Kero yelled at Yue.  
  
"How do I put this......Well.....It's so powerful, even I can't sense which card it is....." Yue answered.  
  
"You what?! This can't be....!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hmm, well, let me go check something out-You stay here for a few minutes, while I scope out the area where I sense the Clow Cards," Yue said. "Don't try to follow me until I find out what the other Card is."  
  
"My, my.....This looks serious....." came a voice from below. It sounded like...  
"Mizuko?!"  
  
"Um-hm," she nodded. "Now, I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm missing something..."  
  
"You are..." I replied. "Oops.....Guess I let the cat out of the big, huh, Kero?"  
  
"It's quite alright. Afterall, I know about the Clow Cards. Now, if I'm not mistaken....You guys are having trouble figuring out what the mysterious power is, out there in the world. May I be of some assistance?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm...She might be on to something...." Kero replied. He crossed his arms, as if to think really hard about something. "Mizuko, you are aware of the more powerful Elemental Cards, correct?"  
  
"Indeed, I do," she replied. "Why would you want to know?"  
  
"Hmm....One of the Cards we already know of the identities...."  
  
"The Black Moon Card," Mizuko said. "I'm well aware, for I sense it, too, Keroberos."  
  
"But, what is the other powerful force I'm sensing?" Kero asked. "Maybe this is a situation that the kid and the girlfriend could help us with."  
  
"Kero! You've got to be kidding!!!!! Not Syaoran and Meiling.....They always argue!!" I yelled.   
  
"Well, I suppose we could always go check things out, and end up severely injured....But, that wouldn't be too fun, now, would it?" Kero smirked.  
  
"URR....!!!!!!" I shrieked. "Kero......You're making me very MAD!!!!!!"  
  
"Heh..I'm sure I am, Sakura. I'm sure I am...." Kero snickered. "Now, what do you say? Risk your life, or get the kid and the girlfriend to help out??"  
  
"URRR!!!!!!! Fine.....Tomoyo, get my telephone," I replied.  
  
"Here you go, Sakura. Glad to be of some assistance," Tomoyo smiled as she handed me the phone.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo. Now, keep an eye on Kero, to make sure he doesn't run off anyplace he's not supposed to," I winked.   
  
"No problemmo, Sakura," she winked back. So, I dialled the number for Syaoran. Surely enough, it began to ring.  
  
"Hi, you've reached the Li residence. Sorry, we can't take your call right now, but we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Please leave a message after the beep," the answering machine said. "BEEP!"  
  
"Syaoran, this is Sakura. We've got an emergency! There's two powerful Clow Cards on the run, and we need your help! Please, call me back as soon as you can! It's very important!!!" I yelled into the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, at Sayaoran's house, something odd was happening....  
  
'Should I help, or shouldn't I help?' Sayaoran thought to himself. 'I've got problems of my own right now...'  
  
"Syaoran, was that the phone I just heard?" asked Meiling.  
  
"No, no.....it was nothing......nothing at all...." Syaoran replied quietly.  
  
"Is something wrong? You sound troubled!" Meiling said. "C'mon!!!! Tell me!!!! Is it a Clow Card????"  
  
"Well, yes, there is a Clow Card, but it's not that....it's.....you wouldn't understand, Meiling!" Syaoran snapped. "Now, get out of here! Leave me alone!"  
  
"What....?!"  
  
"You heard me!! Read my lips!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"  
  
"Geeeeeez, don't be such a rough apple!" Meiling shouted. She left the room, wondering what was wrong with Syaoran. 'What's with him?!! He's never THIS grumpy!! Geeeeeeez.....it wouldn't surprise me if he had a big insect shoved up his butt!'  
  
'I can't believe that Hiiragizawa!!!!!!!! Leaving with Sakura without asking.......That stupid....!!!' Sayaoran thought. 'If I could have just one minute alone with that dude, I'd soooo rearrange his face!'  
  
"Sayaoran! There's a message for you on your telephone!" Meiling shouted from upstairs.  
  
"I'm aware of that..!!! Now, don't you ever listen?! Leave me alone!!!!! I'll answer the message later..." Sayaoran grumbled.   
  
"Is this about that Hiiragizawa dude?? C'mon! Tell me now, Sayaoran! Or, I'll have to embarrass you..."  
  
"Oh, please! Nothing you do can embarrass me!" Sayaoran yelled.  
  
"I'll just have to kiss you in front of Sakura...heehee.....Or start calling you all the pet names your mom used to call you...." she said with a devilish laugh. "Heeheehee....MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!! You know that I like Sakura.............So leave the name-calling out of it! It'll make her think I'm a wuss..."  
  
"You ARE a wuss!!!"  
  
"Take that back right now, Meiling!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Meiling shouted. "Neener, neener, neener!"  
  
"Meling, don't do this to me! If I tell you what it is, will you leave me alone??" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai.....Maybe.....Sou...Just tell me what it is that's makin' ya bummed," Meiling said.  
  
"Sou. It's Hiiragizawa....He loves Sakura, and I hate him for that," Syaoran said. "You see, I..."  
  
"You have the hots for her! Don'tcha!?" Meiling sneered.  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!!!! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't gloat over it, please....."  
  
"Sou. I won't," Meiling smiled.  
  
"Arigato. Gomenasai I've been acting so angry lately," Syaoran said.  
  
"Ima sou. I'm just glad you are ok, now that you've gotten it off your chest," Meiling said. "Now, you should go check that message on your phone. I think it's from Sakura, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Hai. It is," Syaoran said. He walked up the long flight of stairs, up to his room, and looked at the message.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Sakura. We've got an emergency! There's two powerful Clow Cards on the run, and we need your help! Please, call me back as soon as you can! It's very important!!!" Sakura's voice came from the answering machine. Syaoran got his battle costume on, as did Meiling.  
  
"C'mon, Meiling. Let's go," Syaoran said. "I just hope we're not too late..."  
  
After a long period of time, while exploring off in the distance, I was catching on to what Clow Card it may be.  
  
"Which card do you think it is, Sakura?" asked Yue, while flying around.  
  
"Well, I was thinking....It may be the Sky Card, you know? It just sort of has that aura about it..." I said.  
  
"Hmm..." thought Yue for a moment. "You really do have a point there, Sakura. Let's put that guess to good use."  
  
"Sakura!!!! Sakura!!" shouted a voice from beyond.  
  
"Huh?! Who's there?!!" I asked cautiously.  
  
"It's me, Syaoran! I got your message!!" Syaoran beemed. "Is there anything I can do??"  
  
  
  
"Well......Yes, yes there is, but I don't think you'd be up for it..." I muttered, as I flew back to land.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be up for it??" asked Syaoran-Kun.  
  
"Well, it requires you helping me distract the Clow Card...." I replied.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad! What kind of diversion did you have in mind??" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
  
"We'll have to pretend to be in love, you see?" I began. "I heard that the Sky Card has a weakness for people in love."  
  
".....In LOVE?! As in.....well.....kissing-type-love?!" Syaoran asked, frantically, as his face turned beat red.  
  
"Errh....Hai," I answered.  
  
"......." Syaoran just paused, thinking of it for a moment. "As much as I'd hate it, it just might work, Sakura."  
  
"Great!!" Tomoyo-Chan said. "This'll be GREAT footage!!"  
  
"TOMOYO!!! You.....errrrh....wouldn't even think of doing that, would you?!" I shrieked with displeasure.  
  
"Oh, ho, ho..." she laughed. "I would, and Sakura.....I will."  
  
'Oh, dear....' I thought to myself. 'This spells trouble, with a capital 'T'...'  
  
Syaoran and I started walking towards where the Sky Card was. We walked towards a tree, and started kissing.  
  
"It seems we have an audience," I giggled as I whispered into Syaoran's ear. "C'mon! We have to do this..." So, slowly but surely, Syaoran leaned towards me, and kissed my lips softly. I....I actually relaxed in his arms. 'Whoa....This is.....Great! Oh my gosh....I think I love Syaoran!!' I thought.  
  
'Oh, wow.....This is wonderful! Sakura...I think I'm in love with Sakura!!' Syaoran thought. 'Standing here, kissing her, makes me want to do it even more!!'  
  
The plan was going great!! Within 5 minutes of kissing, the Sky Card came over to us. I stopped, and sealed the card.  
  
"Sky Card, I command you to return to your power, confined! Sky Card!!" I shouted. As it turned into card form, it headed behind me.....It actually went to....Syaoran!?  
  
"What's it coming to ME for?!" Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Uhhh......" I stammered. "Whoever's more affectionate for the person they were kissing, keeps the Clow Card....."  
  
"Gee.....Uhhhhh......Ummmmm......."  
  
"Syaoran.....Do you.....Love me...?" I asked spontaneously, as I made eye contact closely with him.  
  
"I......I..........I gotta go! Call me later, babe!" Syaoran yelled as he sped off. 'D'OH! I said 'babe'! Man, oh, man! What am I doing?! I'm too young to fall in love......WAAAAAAH!'  
  
After Syaoran left, I headed back to the others.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong...?" Keroberos asked.  
  
"Me? Oh, nothing...." I replied. "Nothing at all...."  
  
"It's about Syaoran, isn't it, Sakura?" asked Yue, as he reached out for my arm.  
  
"Y..You could say that...." I paused. "It's just that, when I sealed the Clow Card, it went to Syaoran, instead of me....And, we all know what that means....Oh, except you, Tomoyo-Chan."  
  
"....Syaoran got the card?? But that can't be, unless..." Keroberos started to say.   
  
"Unless he was more in love with you than you were of him..." Yue finished the sentence.  
  
"NANI?! You mean to tell me that Syaoran....LOVE'S Sakura?!!!" Tomoyo asked. "Oooooh this is JUICY gossip to tell the school!!! Especially Meiling and Hiiragizawa!!!"  
  
"Please.....Please, don't tell anyone.....I'm already embarrassed and shocked about it....I don't need to be even more..." I sighed. "I'll go capture the other Clow Card now..."  
  
"Whoa there, horsy! You can't do that!! The Black Moon Card is the strongest Elemental Card out there! You need to strategize!" Keroberos shouted at me.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you're right...What do you suggest, then?" I asked.  
  
"I suggest, that you use the Windy and Freeze Card as a combination to seal it..." Yue said out of nowhere. "But, then again, that's only my opinion..."  
  
"Actually," started Kerberos, "that's not such a bad idea. Go over to where the Clow Card is, and try it, Sakura."  
  
"Sou. I'll try my best!" I smiled. "Wait-you two should come along, as well....Just incase I get in trouble, you know?"  
  
"Aa, you're right. We'll come behind you," Yue said. "Over this way, I believe. Over to my left, where I'm pointing."  
  
"Hai. You are correct," I replied. I summoned the Fly Card to take me there quicker. When I got there, I saw what I thought was the Black Moon Card.  
  
"Is that it over there??" I asked, as I pointed below.  
  
"Yes, that's it, Sakura. Go for it!" Keroberos yelled. So, I, Sakura Kinimoto, flew to the ground, about to face the toughest Elemental Card yet.  
"Windy! Freeze! Combine your strengths, and attack the Black Moon Card! Release and dispel!" I shouted. The Windy and Freeze Card really took a whack at it. And after several tries, it finally worked!   
  
"Black Moon Card! I command you to return to your power, confined! Black Moon Card!!!" I yelled. When it got summoned into Card form, I smiled for Tomoyo.  
  
"Great capture, Sakura!!" Tomoyo beemed with excitement. "This'll look EXCELLENT on the internet!!!"  
  
"On the...INTERNET?!!!!!!!!??????!!" I gasped. "YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!"  
  
"Relax!! I'm joking!!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Phew! Don't do that, Tomoyo! You really had me worried!!" I laughed. Now that the capturing was over, Keroberos turned back into a stuffed animal, and Yue turned back into Yukito.  
  
"Yukito...." I whispered to him. "Are you awake, Yukito?"  
  
"Ugh...." he groaned softly as he came to. "Wh....What happened??"  
  
"Uhh...Well, you passed out. So I had my Dad bring you back to my house, while Touya gets some food for you," I smiled.  
  
"Oh, Sakura...?" Yukito started to ask.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Arigato....You're like the girlfriend I never had..." Yukito smiled and looked up at me.  
  
"......." I just paused and blushed. "That reminds me......There's something I-I've been meaning t-to tell you, Yukito..."  
  
"Sure thing, Sakura! What is it?"  
  
"I.....I have a....a major crush on you....." I stuttered. I just sat there beside him, my face SO red that you could barely see my rosie lips!!  
  
"Awhn, Sakura....." Yukito smiled gently. He sat up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "That's so sweet of you." He gave me a big hug.   
  
"Sakura....Can I ask you something?" Yukito questioned.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"How would you like to come roller skating with me this weekend??" Yukito blushed.  
  
"I...I'd love to!! But, would I be a bother...?"  
  
"Naw, it'll just be you and me on a little 'outing'," Yukito smiled. "So, what do you say, hm?"  
  
"HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked. I was so happy, I started jumping up and down and laid one big kiss on his cheek. "ACK! Whoops!!!!!!! GOMENASAI! I don't know what got into me!"  
  
"Ha, ha! It's ok!" he giggled. "Say.....Do you have any dinner on you? My legs are sort of........numb.........and I thought maybe I could stay here for dinner, you know, if that was ok with Touya and your Dad?"  
  
"Oh, sure. I think Touya just got home, anyway, so I'll go ask him and my Dad!" I smiled. "Be right back!"  
  
"Dad! Can Yukito stay over for supper!?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Sure thing, Sakura. So, how's my little girl today, hm?" my Dad smiled.   
  
"I'm doing GREAT!!!!! And me and Yukito are going roller skating on the weekend!!" I bellowed.  
  
"That's great, buttercup. Just don't tell your brother....He's, well.....In a bad mood, you know? So, just don't even talk to him right now..." Dad said.  
  
"Wh...What's wrong with him??"  
  
"He's upset about Yukito telling him off this afternoon. Now, all he can say is, 'stupid Yukito...! you like my sister better than me, huh?!'"  
  
"Oh, dear.....I'll just go back to Yukito and wait for supper, then."  
  
I walked down the hall, back to where Yukito was. He looked.....Very faint.  
  
"Yukito!!!!! Oh my goodness!! What's wrong??!" I shrieked with worry.  
  
"Me? Oh...I just...Don't feel the best, that's all..." he replied as he was about to fall down and collapse in an instant.   
  
'Please....Power of Clow.....Lend me your strength, so I'll be able to help this dear one I love...' I thought as I went to catch him. Suprisingly enough, he was....light as a feather...! Was it the magic?? Or was it just...luck?  
  
"Yukito! Yukito, I've got you!" I sniffed and got him back down in bed. I started crying...I was so sad....I guess, I was afraid he might have had some medical break-down inside his body.   
  
"Sakura....You.....Broke my fall....But why??"  
  
"Why else would I?" I asked as I looked at him dearly. "What happened?? I mean, all of a sudden, you're so weak..."  
  
"I really have no clue...My body just had a break-down, you know? But I'll be ok...I'll just have to rest up, I s'pose," he answered. "Say, where's Touya?"  
  
"He's....errr.....Out in the kitchen. He's very mad at you, I'm afraid..." I sighed. "Should I get him in here so you two can talk??"  
  
"Hai. Please do."  
  
"Sou," I said as I opened the door once more, to go to the kitchen. "Errh....Touya? Yukito wants to see you....alone..."  
  
"Um..ok.." Touya glared. He walked down the hall, into the guest bedroom where Yukito lay.  
  
"Touya, I'm glad you came. Is something bothering you?" Yukito asked when Touya walked in and shut the door.  
  
"Just.....A little upset that you bailed on me, that's all..." Touya replied. "I just thought we were....Best friends, that's all.."  
  
"Touya, we ARE best friends, but I just can't sit around and watch as you bully Sakura, you know?" Yukito said. "You know, she's such a sweet little girl. I don't know why you like to torment her, Touya."  
  
"I'm her big brother! It's my job!" Touya snarled back at Yukito.  
  
"Well, as long as you're going to beat on her like that, I don't want to see you ever again!"  
  
"Good! You were getting on my nerves anyway!!" Touya shouted and stormed out the door. Just after, I walked back in.  
  
"Yukito...? Is something wrong between you and Touya..?" I asked silently.  
"Hai, Sakura. You know how he pushed you off your skates on purpose?"  
  
"Oh, yeah....Still hurts, actually.."  
  
"Well, that's why I choose not to be friends with him anymore...Sakura..." Yukito whispered.  
  
"You....You choose me over him??? But why??" I asked, astonished at his remark.  
  
"I choose you because.....Because I can count on you to help me when I need help the most....And you're always there beside me, loving me in return...But your brother, well, I'm not sure he'd do the same...." Yukito hinted.   
  
"You.....?"  
  
"Yes, I love you, Sakura," Yukito smiled. He told me to come closer....I was actually wondering if he was going to.....kiss me.....for real.....as in on the lips. Well, guess what??? HE DID!  
  
'Oh, Sakura....How I love you so..........And....I have these feelings....They don't want to let go of you...It's like...your warm love makes me feel better than I've ever felt in a long time...And I don't want to get rid of that...' Yukito thought as he softly held me in his arms, and kissed me. It felt like....like.....the touch of a beautiful feather....so soft...  
  
"Um...Yukito...why?"  
  
"Why what??"  
  
"Why kiss me when you know I'm much younger..?"  
  
"I....I can't help it. You're the one I love. I wouldn't want anyone else here with me, than you, Sakura," Yukito smiled, his gentle face blushing red.  
  
"I......."  
  
"I'm sorry for doing that, Sakura. Please forgive me...." Yukito said quietly.  
  
"It's ok. I would have done the same, actually," I giggled softly. "I'd..Ummm......Appreciate if you didn't tell my brother any of this."  
  
"Of course. Your secret is safe with me," he replied. Just then, I......Heard Kero's loud voice coming from the my dresser drawer. "What was that!?"  
  
"What was what?"  
"That noise, coming from one of your drawers?!" Yukito panicked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing....I.....Uhh.....Got a Firby. It must be talking to itself," I giggled awkwardly.  
  
"Sakura....Are you..hiding something from me? 'Cause you know, I want you to be able to trust me," Yukito said as he stared at me.  
  
"Uhh....Well......The truth is...My stuffed animal, Kero, isn't exactly a stuffed animal..."  
  
"What do you mean by that??!"  
  
"He's....A Guardian Beast. Come on out, Kero!" I shouted towards the drawer.  
  
"Ugh! Finally!! I was starving and so hot in there and...Oh dear.....it seems I have appeared at the wrong time," Kero sighed.  
  
"No, no. I have to show you to Yukito. I knew I would have to tell him someday," I replied. "Yukito, this is Kero-Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Clow Book."  
  
"It....talks? It functions like a real human...or....animal?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Hai, that would be correct."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yukito. My name is Keroberos. But, while in my stuffed-anime form, you may call me Kero-Chan," Kero smiled. "I uhh, hear you're pretty good at cooking food, ne?"  
  
"Errrrr....." Yukito paused. He nudged my arm. "What am I supposed to say?? I feel kind of......odd, talking to a stuffed-animal, Sakura!"  
  
"Just be polite and answer back!" I whispered.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I'm a great chef...Or, at least, I'd like to think so...." Yukito stammered.  
  
"You don't feel comfortable talking to a stuffed-animal, do you, Yukito?" Kero asked.  
  
"It's sort of....Weird," Yukito admitted.   
  
"Well, would you rather I turn into my real form?"  
  
"Only if you insist," Yukito replied. So, right in front of his eyes, he transformed. Now, enough about that day. Let's move on to night, where it REALLY gets good...  
  
  
(Section 2)  
  
"Sakura..." Yukito said to me, as I was about to walk to my room, to sleep.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I....Uhhh....I don't quite know how to say this.." he blushed. "Would you mind if......"  
  
"Would I mind if you...what? You can tell me," I smiled.  
  
"Would you mind if....I asked you to sleep in here tonight..?" Yukito asked. His face was SO red now. I would've mistaken him for a tomato!! Ha, ha!  
  
"I suppose not....But, may I ask why?"  
  
"Well, actually..... I shouldn't even be asking such a thing. It's just...Well...You kind of know what I'm trying to say, right?"  
  
"Well....I think so. You're saying that you want us to be in bed together, correct?"  
  
"Yeah.....I'm sorry. I feel so ashamed of myself."  
  
"I'd love to...! I'm just afraid that we might get caught, fooling around together..."  
  
"Hai. That would be a problem. I'd just feel better if someone were here tonight, though......and I want that to be you..." he whispered. He told me to come to bed, since I was already in my night-time kimono. I quietly crept towards the bed, so no one would hear me. I got close to him.....REALLY close to him.   
  
"Yukito...."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
".........." I paused. I climbed even closer to him. I leaned over on him, and started kissing him passionately. He was a bit surprised, but soon after, comfortably placed his arms around me and closed his eyes. He pressed me onto the bed, him ontop of me.  
  
"Ts, ts!" that was the sound of lips smacking against each other, over and over again. Yukito started un-buttoning the top of my kimono, while still furiously kissing me. Just then, I stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"What's wrong, my sweet?"  
  
"The light's still on..." I whispered. Yukito got up and walked towards the switch. He turned it off, and spread out the covers on the bed. Again, he started unbuttoning my kimono. I started taking off his shirt and then....  
  
"Creeeeek!" went something outside the door.  
  
"Wh-what was that...?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure...Give me my shirt, I'll go check it out," he smiled at me. "Try not to worry much. Just keep near the covers. You better keep them up incase it's your brother."  
  
"Right. B....Be careful," I whispered quietly. He just smiled at me as he put his shirt back on. He crept towards the door, and looked out into the hall. He saw my Dad, staring into my bedroom.  
"Mr.Kinimoto?" Yukito asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, where's Sakura?!" he asked frantically.  
  
"She's....uh...." Yukito stumbled.  
  
"W....Why is Sakura's kimono on the floor of the room?!" Mr.Kinimoto asked impatiently. "Don't tell me you...!!!"  
  
'Uh oh...Now what do I do?!' Yukito thought to himself.  
  
"Daddy??!" my voice came from the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sakura...What on earth are you doing in there?! You had me worried you had run away!!" my Father scolded me as I just peeked from behind the door.  
  
"I, um....Yukito didn't seem very well, so I decided to sleep in here with him, just incase he goes unstable....Yeah, that's it!" I said.  
  
"Uh huh..." my Dad said. Somehow, I didn't think he was buying it. "And what's your kimono doing on the floor then, hm?!"  
  
"I.....I dropped it while I was doing laundry this morning, and I'm wearing a different one now," I smiled. You could tell I was hiding something, though.  
  
"Ok, Sakura......Just what is going on in there!!?" my Father shouted.  
  
"N-nothing! Honest!" I said.  
  
"Please, sir. It's my fault. I was the one who asked her to stay, just incase. Don't get mad at her..! She was only doing me a favor..." Yukito said as he took heat for me.  
  
"Yukito! Sakura! I don't know WHAT you two are up to, but I'm going in there to find out!!" my Father shouted.  
  
"NO!! DON'T COME IN!!!!!!" I shouted at him. "PLEASE, DON'T!!!!" But, it was to late. He saw the sheets wrapped over me, and the candles lit, and my kimono on the floor.  
  
"SAKURA KINIMOTO!!!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!?!!!!" my Father shrieked. Just then, Touya awoke. He came in to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"What's going on here?! What's all the noise?! Let me through!" Touya shouted.   
  
"Touya, don't come in!!" I shrieked back at him. But it was too late......He stomped into my room and saw me covered in sheets, with my night-time kimono laying on the floor, and candles lit.  
  
"You didn't.....!" he stared in shock. "With....Yukito....?!!!?"  
  
"I.....errrrr...........Yes, I did..." I sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry, Touya......But, I love him! You can't stop me from loving a person! Everybody does things like this SOMEtime in their life! Just please.....Don't separate me from Yukito...."  
  
I started to cry. Crying so much, that the tears dripped onto the floor. Yukito shoved my brother out of the way to get through to me. "Honey, it's ok..."  
  
"I ruined it! Oh, Yukito! I'm so sorry!" I cried as I dashed out of the guest room and into my own. I locked the door behind me.  
  
"Sakura! Get out here this instant!!" Father shouted.  
  
"No! Not until you agree not to separate me from Yukito! I love him too much to just let go!" I shrieked through my tears. "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
"Sakura.......Sakura, let me in," came Touya's voice. "I need to talk to you, sister. Please..."  
  
"........" I paused for a moment. "Ok...But not if you're coming in just to scold me!"  
  
"I won't. For once, just trust me..." he said. I unlocked the door and let him in.  
  
"What.....What is it...?" I asked, my tear-stained face frowning at him.  
  
"It's about love."  
  
"Great, not another sex talk..."  
  
"No, I'm serious. This is important," Touya said. He sat me down on the bed and took my hand. "Look, when you truly love someone, you want to have a way to express it, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes...." I sobbed. "What's your point??"  
  
"I remember when I was 17, I went steady with a girl. So, we kissed a lot, and eventually, one night, we slept together."  
"Sort of like me and Yukito?"  
  
"Sort of. Now, my point is, Dad had gotten mad at me, too, but that was before he realized that I was doing it for a reason. I was doing it because I was in love."  
  
"Well, why is he still mad at me, then?! He should realize that this IS love! Not another little 6th-grade-crush!" I cried.  
  
"I know, I know....But let me just say one last thing."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Don't be doing this unless you're sure you want to. Nobody can make a decision to get physical with someone, but you. Understand, Sakura?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yes....I understand...Now please, will you tell Dad that it's true love, and not some pointless crush?" I begged Touya.  
  
"Ok, ok. But are you sure Yukito's the one you want to be with?"  
  
"I've never been more positive in my intire life," I smiled lightly. "And please, when you plead to Dad, don't forget to mention that I love Yukito..."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't," Touya smiled as he swam through my hair with his fingers.  
  
"And Touya?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he stood up.  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
"You're welcome, Sakura. Just remember that I'm here for you, and if you ever need to talk....Please don't hesitate. I love you, Sakura," he smiled softly at me. He left the room and I stared up at my bedroom ceiling.  
  
"Ah, the wonders of young love..." came a voice.  
  
"Yeah..." I replied. Kero came out of my bedroom drawer and flew over to me.  
  
"You know, Sakura. You shouldn't be ashamed of loving someone, even if it is Yue."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Listen, kid. Just remember-You're still young. Take your time to discover who you want to be with the rest of your life," Kero said to me.  
  
"Yeah, Kero....You're right."  
  
The next morning, my Father came in and woke me up.  
  
"Ugh...morning already?" I yawned.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head."  
  
"Dad?! Err...."  
  
"Listen, sweetie, about last night..." he began. "I realize that you're truly in love, but....why Yukito?  
  
"Well, I've had a crush on him since I was 9. I figure it was time to give the feelings in my heart a chance, you know?"  
  
"I understand...Well, you better get dressed. We have a special guest for breakfast!" he smiled brightly at me.  
  
"You mean......HE'S HERE!!!!!" I beemed with delight. "Oh, Daddy!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed. I got out my favorite outfit. It was my light blue blouse, with my new, white skirt. After I was finished doing my hair, I went out to the kitchen. Sure enough, Yukito was at the table, waiting for me to come out of my room.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!" he shouted with delight.  
  
"Yukito!!!!!" I screamed afterwards. My Dad nudged Touya, and they left the house to give us time alone.  
  
"Oh, I missed you, honey..." Yukito smiled. I skipped over to him and fell into his arms. He held me like that for a long time, just softly kissing my neck.  
  
"I love you, Yukito..." I said as I looked up to him.  
  
"I love you, too, Sakura..." he replied. When Dad and Touya returned back inside, Touya automatically started teasing me.  
  
"Nice hiccy you have there!" he snickered.  
  
"Ha, ha! Very funny!" I snarled at him. "Hey, Yukito? Want to go swimming today?? I hear there's a new club downtown for public swimming!"  
"Well.....I have to do a bit of housework today, but maybe in the evening we'll do something special," Yukito smiled.  
  
"Ok!" I grinned back. After breakfast, I went into my room. I wasn't feeling the best...  
  
"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Yukito asked from beyond my bedroom door.   
  
"I'm just not.....feeling the best, that's all..." I said.  
  
"Want me to come in?"  
  
"Yes....please do," I replied. So, Yukito opened the door and shut it again after coming in.  
  
"Honey, you look sad......Did I do something wrong?" Yukito asked.  
  
"No, it's not you......I love you, so I'd never be sad because of you," I half grinned at him.  
  
"Well then, what is it?"  
  
"It's just......I wrote you a...*cough, cough: love poem. cough, cough*" I said. "And I was a bit nervous to give it to you.....so I worked up a stomach ache..."  
  
"Awww, sweetie. Where is it? I'm sure I'll love it," he said as he sat on my bed, staring down at me.   
  
"It's right here..." I said as I took it out from under my pillow. I handed it to him.  
  
Eyes as soft as roses,  
Hair like shining silver,  
You walk through the door,  
And my eyes go starlit.  
  
Time and space are warped,  
The room goes black,  
And there's only me and you.  
  
But, of course, I always whisper, "Aishiteru..."  
  
I love you, Yukito! -Sakura-Chan  
  
"Wow, Sakura...I...I'm speechless....You wrote that?" Yukito asked as he kept looking at it, over and over again.  
  
"Hai. Do you...like it?" I asked.  
  
"Like it?! I LOVE it!" Yukito beemed with delight. He laid down next to me and started kissing my lips, ever so softly. I rolled over ontop of him, and started kissing his neck gently and slowly. That was when Yukito's watch started beeping. I stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Why is your watch going off like that?" I asked.  
  
"Oh....I had set an alarm for when I was supposed to head home to do housework."  
  
"Yukito, please.....don't leave..." my eyes sparkled at him.  
  
"Baby, I have to. Why don't you....come with me? It shouldn't take long with the two of us....and besides...my Grandparents are away the whole entire day..." Yukito smirked at me.  
  
"Oooooh, good thinking!" I smiled a devilish grin. "I'll call Tomoyo, ask her to cover for me by telling my Dad that I'm at her place for the night. Oh, and I guess I'd better bring my kimono, too."  
  
"Why even bother bringing clothes?" he blushed at me.  
  
"Yukito...! You have a naughty mind," I blushed back. "But.....if I'll be coming back to my house the next day, I'll need SOMEthing to wear back. Or else, my Dad might get suspicious of me wearing the same thing 2 days in a row. Anyway, you get going. I'll catch up with you in a few."  
  
"Ok, hon. See you in a bit!" he smiled and walked out the door. I called Tomoyo-Chan.  
  
"Hello!! Daidouji residence!! Who's calling??" she asked in a happy voice.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-Chan!" I answered. "It's Sakura here. I need to ask a favor."  
  
"Sure, Sakura! What is it??"   
  
"I need you to cover for me if my Dad calls. Tell him I'm spending the night at your place. Could you do that for me?" I pleaded.  
  
"Sure thing....But why? Where're you going???"  
  
"Errrr, since we're best friends, I'll tell you-I'm in love with Yukito, and I'm spending the night over there!"  
  
"Sakura....You don't mean....in bed together..?!" Tomoyo asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yes, that's what I mean! Now please, do me that lil' itty bitty favor!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I will! Now, run along!" she smiled.   
  
"Bye!" we both said at the same time. I packed my white kimono to change into the next morning. After that, I made sure the coast was clear, and headed out for Yukito's home.  
  
"There you are, Sakura!" he grinned with sheer pleasure.  
  
"Yup! I'm here! Now, what kind of chores do we have to do??" I asked.  
  
"Well, there was re-arranging the bed sheets so we could make out......oh, and there was turning off the lights at night so we could make out some more!!" Yukito laughed as his face turned red.  
  
"Ooooooh, you little devil, you!" I giggled. I smiled at him. "But honestly, what are we supposed to do around the house??"  
  
"Errr.....Dust, vacuum, windex the windows, skim the pool, change the bed sheets......Gomenasai, Sakura..." Yukito-Sama deeply sighed. "I shouldn't have asked you to come over here in the first place.."  
  
"No, no! I want to be here, Yukito," I silently said. I walked over to him and took off my spring jacket. I wrapped my arms around him and stared into his eyes contently.  
  
"Sakura......"  
  
"Yes, Yukito?"  
  
"I've been thinking......I'm 19, so I've been thinking of moving into an apartment, maybe in Kyoto. And if I do....I'd....um, be honored if you'd move in with me, Sakura," Yukito said.  
  
"Me...? Why me....?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?? I love you, Sakura!" Yukito giggled softly.  
  
"Yukito.....Aishiteru.....Itsumademo...." I said affectionately. I kissed him softly, which was a bit difficult, since he was so tall compared to me!! So anyway, he suggested we start cleaning, to speed things up a notch. Hopefully, we would be finished by sundown.  
  
  
"You finished dusting in there yet??" Yukito shouted down the hall.  
  
"Almost!" I yelled back. I started to dust pictures, when I noticed...They were all pictures of....me....  
  
"Well, I've done dusting everything else, so I'll start vacuuming now," he shouted to me.  
  
"Wait! Yukito...Could you come here for a sec?" I asked.  
  
"Sure! What is it??" Yukito asked.  
  
"These pictures....You kept all of them..?"  
  
"I, uh...." Yukito blushed. "I kept them because I wanted to start drawing pictures of you.....You know, sketches and all. I kept them because I didn't have you here with me in real life to draw, but if you want, I could draw you right now..."  
  
"Yeah! I bet you're great at drawing!" I smiled with delight. "How would you like me to pose?"  
  
"Um, let's see..." Yukito thought. "Just stand next to the window, and sort of give me that look you get when you're outside with nature."  
  
"Ok, I'll try!" I smiled. I stood by the window, and sort of put on a shy smile while looking at the birds outside.  
  
"That's perfect..." he said quietly. Yukito began to draw. I wondered what it'd turn out like. I bet he was an exceptional artist...  
  
"Yukito...." I gasped when it was finished. "That's beautiful...."  
  
"Thanks, you really think so?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, it's wonderful. Only someone with real talent could draw that well," I smiled.  
  
"Gee, thanks. But...We still have to skim the pool and vacuum...." Yukito sighed.   
  
"I'll get the pool, you do the vacuuming!" I said. I leapt down the stairs to the backyard.  
  
"Be careful! The cement has been known to be a bit...!"  
  
"OUCH!" I yelled.  
  
"Slippery...." Yukito said with a faint sigh. "I'm coming, Sakura!" He ran outside. Sure enough, I was there on the ground. My outfit was soaked, and my foot began to bled, as I had cut my self on a loose piece of wood at the steps.  
  
"Ow, ow!! My foot!! Ouch!" I yelled.   
  
"Oh, dear! I'll get something to stop the bleeding!"Yukito began. "In the meantime, use this and hold pressure on it." Yukito ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and handed it to me. I put it to my foot and pressed down hard. Yukito came back out with a First Aid kit and started tto wrap bandages around my foot.  
  
"Ouch! Be careful with that, please!" I shouted when he began to wrap it around my foot. "Oww, it's killing me...!"  
  
"Just hold still. It won't take much longer," he replied. After wrapping the bandage around, he tightly taped it together. "You shouldn't walk on that for awhile, you know."  
  
"Ahh it shouldn't be that hard to walk!" I said. I stood up and took one step-and fell again -_-;; "Oof! Uuuuuugh."  
  
"I told you not to walk, but you didn't listen!" Yukito snickered.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuugh. But what am I supposed to do while you finish vacuuming and skimming the pool?! I feel like I'm letting you down..." I deeply sighed.  
  
"No, no. Don't worry about that! Here, why don't you go back inside and listen to some music. Or you could watch TV out in the living room. I really don't mind," he smiled. He picked me up, and I hung my arms around his neck.  
  
"Arigato, Yukito-Sama. You're so great to me," I smiled and blushed. He laid me down on his bed.   
  
"Do you want some clothes to change into? Your soaked!" Yukito questioned me.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be nice if I could wear a shirt and shorts of yours', if you don't mind, that is..." I answered in a low voice. Yukito kept staring at me. I finally looked up at him, making full eye contact. "Is there something on my face??"  
  
"Iie, nothing like that....But you're just so beautiful..." he whispered.  
  
"Aaaw shucks. Arigato gozaimasu," I blushed. "And you are very handsome, you know? Heehee."  
  
"Thank you, Sakura. Hey, how about you wear my blue kimono? It's actually not that big, so I'm sure it would fit you," he grinned at me.  
  
"Sure, thanks," I smiled back. He got me the kimono, and shut the door for me to put it on. When I was done, I told him he could come back in, if he wanted.  
  
"All changed?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"That's good. How do you feel?"  
  
"Ugh, very sore!!" I laughed in pain. He stepped over to me and kissed my foot.  
  
"All better?"  
  
"Much, thanks!" I beemed. "Yukito, have you ever thought about marriage?"  
  
"Well, yes I have, but I decided I shouldn't worry about it for another few years. What about you, Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah....I usually dream about marrying the perfect guy....My dream guy...."  
  
"Oh....Who's your dream guy??"  
  
"You, silly!" I smiled.  
  
"Oh, geez, now I feel embarrassed, ha!" he laughed. He bent over on my bed and softly gave me a kiss.  
  
"You should get back to working..." I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose you're right. Well, just call me if you need anything," he smiled. "And Sakura.....I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too, Yukito....." I said in a low voice. "Now, go have *fun* cleaning..! If that's even possible..."  
  
"I'll be thinking about you the whole time," he said softly. "I'll see you in a bit." So, I quietly sat in bed, writing on a piece of paper. It said:  
  
I love Yukito  
I love Yukito  
I love Yukito  
I love Yukito  
I love Yukito  
I love Yukito  
Over and over again. When Yukito was finished, he came into the room.  
  
"What's that piece of paper??" Yukito asked.  
  
"N-nothing!" I said.  
  
"C'mon, let me see!" Yukito smiled. He gently grabbed it away from my hand and looked at it. "Aww, Sakura..."  
  
"I feel kind of embarrassed now..." I blushed. "Say, it's sundown..."  
  
"Ooh, you're right..." Yukito said. He shut the windows, turned off the light, and shut the door. He came over, leaned ontop of me and started madly kissing me. I closed my eyes and threw my arms around him tightly. He took off his shirt and I looked at him.  
  
"Gosh, you look sexy without a shirt!!" I shouted.  
  
"And I bet you look great without a shirt, too..." he grinned a devilish grin. He started unbuttoning my kimono and we got under the covers. I threw my kimono on the ground while kissing him. He took off his glasses, and we continued to make out.  
  
"Umm.....Yukito?" I said as I came up for air.  
  
"Is something wrong??" Yukito asked.  
"It's just that....My foot is killing me....Do you mind if I'm ontop?" I asked.  
  
"Aww, poor thing. Go ahead," he said as we switched places. Again, we started making out in a passionate way. The phone rang, but I barely heard it-I was WAY too busy! After awhile, my foot stopped hurting, and Yukito wound up ontop of me again. He softly was kissing my neck everywhere, and I put my arms around him as I relaxed my head on his shoulder.  
  
It was 4 AM-we'd been kissing for 8 full hours, and I finally fell asleep. Yukito got off from ontop of me and just laid there beside me. He rolled over and hugged me tight.  
  
The room was pretty warm, with all the love going around in it. It began to get muggy, so we were both sweating. Yukito sat up, since it was now morning. But he took one look down on my sleeping face, and knew he couldn't leave. He just leaned back on the bed, and I laid my head on his chest.  
  
It was now 10AM. I woke up, and Yukito was still there beside me.  
  
"Good morning," I whispered.  
  
"Good morning, honey," he smiled and looked down on me. I looked around us-it was a MESS!  
  
"Whoa! Where'd all our clothes go?!" I asked.   
  
"I think they're under the bed..!" Yukito giggled.  
  
"And even my foot bandage is gone.....We must have had one hell of a make-out test last night," I winked. "At least we enjoyed it....Alone..."  
  
"Yeah...." he smiled. "I guess we'd better get dressed." He was about to get up from the bed. "Err.....Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, you want me to close my eyes?? But it's not like I haven't seen anything like that before....We did just do it last night!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh....Good point!" he laughed. I took one of the sheets around me and helped him look for his clothes.  
  
"Here they are!" I pointed under the bed.  
  
"How'd they get under there??"  
  
"Beats me!"  
  
"Oh well. Mind if I change in here? Or shall I change somewhere else?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I don't mind," I said. So he got changed, and afterwards, fetched my clothes that I had brought along.  
  
"Here's your clothes!" he said.  
  
"Heh, thanks!" I laughed histerically. I got changed, and brushed my hair. Yukito came from behind, and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck ever so gently.  
  
"Man, I better get you home....Your Dad is probably wondering where you are."  
  
"Yeah, but if you come with me, he'll assume I was at your place, errr....having YOU-KNOW-WHAT with you," I said. "I'd better just walk alone...Gomen..."  
  
"Oh, I understand," he smiled. "Pick you up at 8 for roller-skating?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure thing!" I beemed with pleasure. I kissed him on the lips. "Ok, I love ya lots! Bye!!"  
  
"Love you, too, bye!!" he waved. On the way back to my house, Tomoyo came in front of me and greeted me.  
  
"Doushite, ohayo nasai, Sakura!" Tomoyo-Chan yelled.  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
"Did you two lovers have a good time?"  
  
"A great time," I began. "And I think there's going to be even more good times to come..."  
  
THE END  
  
Written by Shadow  



End file.
